1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor used for connection with a wireless network
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement in recent network technologies has actualized networks to which computers, printing devices, and a diversity of other devices are connected, for example, the Internet and various LANs (Local Area Networks). The network technologies actualize wireless communication by utilizing the functions of adaptors built in respective devices, as well as wired communication. The wireless communication eliminates the troubles in setting, connecting, and changing cables.
One method of attaining a wireless network is the infrastructure system utilizing a star-shaped network where terminals called stations (ST) are concentrically connected by a relay station called an access point (AP). In the infrastructure system, the access point that transmits a beacon continuously manages the group of stations to be connected, regardless of the actual data transmission. This ensures stable connection. The Ad Hoc system to attain direct wireless communication between devices is also used as a simple connection method. The drawback of the Ad Hoc system is relatively low connection stability.
Setting the information required for connection with the wireless network is rather complicated and labor-consuming. The complicated and labor-consuming work for settings is especially an important issue in the case of connection of many additional devices to the wireless network or in the case of connection of any devices without sufficient input interfaces for the settings, such as printing devices, to the wireless network.
The infrastructure system utilizes setting information called ESS-ID (Extended Service Set-ID) for prevention of interference. The ESS-ID is setting information essential for grouping communication objects in a wireless network. Setting a common ESS-ID in all devices involved in communication is required for construction of a network based on the infrastructure system. The process of setting the ESS-ID is rather complicated and labor-consuming in the use of the wireless network of the infrastructure system.
The above problem is not restricted to the process of setting the ESS-ID, but is commonly found in the process of setting any information required for connection with a wireless network.